1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2009-4506, discloses a light emitting diode device as a light source device. The device includes a surface-mounted light emitting diode as a light source, and a holder to hold the light emitting diode. The holder is mounted on a circuit board, and a power is supplied to the light emitting diode from the circuit board through the holder.
The holder has a recess, and the diode is fitted into the recess. Therefore, a soldering face of the diode is recessed from a surface of the holder.
When the diode is soldered to the holder, a solder is printed on a lead of the holder. However, because the soldering face of the diode is located on a base of the recess, the printing of the solder is difficult to be performed. A soldering equipment such as masking or squeegee is difficult to be used, such that a soldering process may become complicated.